Misty Murder Mystery
by LagSeeing13
Summary: The death of Misty ketchum devastated Ash ketchum. Who killed her and why? Read and find out. Rated T for pokemon swearing. "You son of a houndoom!"
1. Our first Pokemons

It was raining. Thunder roars every second. A huge typhoon swept over the Kanto region and all living beings were inside their homes.

But inside a lone ranch, a woman is going to give birth to her children.

"Misty, you can do it just push!" The doctor said.

A loud screech of pain was heard followed by a long moment of silence.

"Misty don't you dare give up on me. You said we will grow old together. You said we will watch our children grow up."

"Ash, im so sorry. I think this is the first and last promise im going to break. Take care of our kids. Say to them that I love them. Remember I will always be at your side."

Misty looked at his husband once more before closing his eyes "I'll always love you"

"Misty! Misty!"

Ash began to put his lips upon Misty's lip. He began to blow air into her mouth.

A man from behind grabbed Ash's shoulder and pulled him away.

"She's not coming back. Her pulse stopped and lucario here doesn't sense her aura anymore." Henry said.

"Wait. The babies! Were they delivered." Ash said.

"While you were crying, I grabbed these babies out. Ash look at them, they are twins and they are all boys."

Ash grabbed the babies from henry and he cradled both of them to his arms.

"Im going to raise you both as a father and as a mother."

13 years later.

The first rays of the morning sun crept to the whole ranch. The tauros that was sleeping stood up and ate the grass around. The spearows and pidgeotos fled to the sky while the noctowls began to sleep.

Inside the bedroom the twin's ,a morning surprise was going to happen.

"Kyle. Stan. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Ash shouted.

"Dad it's too early." Stan said.

"I got a gift for the both of you but you must go downstairs first."

"A gift! Gimme!" Kyle said.

Kyle stod up from his bed and rushed downstairs.

"OH MY ARCEUS! STAN COME HERE!"

"Kyle what did I say about cussing." Ash said.

"Sorry dad." Kyle shouted from downstairs. "Stan come here. This must be the best dad gave us."

Stan stood up from his bed but unlike his brother, he just walked downstairs."

The moment Stan went downstairs. He saw a basket and blanket around it. The inside of the basket seems to be two balls in color white, black and red. A pokeball. A note beside the basket reads "To my sons Kyle and Stan."

Kyle was already holding one and he was trying to open the ball if there was a pokemon inside. If there was one.

"Kyle. Stan. There is no pokemon inside. We are going to go to the forest and I'll teach you how to catch a pokemon. Eat your breakfast before we go. Kyle drink your milk." Ash said.

"I don't want my milk." Kyle protested.

"We are not going to the forest unless you drink your milk."

As Kyle heard what his father said, he rushed towards the table and drank the glass of milk.

Ash went beside Stan who was fiddling with his pokeballs. "You don't look like your surprised."

"Dad I don't want to become a trainer. I wanted to be a pokemon breeder."

"I know son but before you become a breeder, you must know the basics of catching pokemons. You need pokemons when you're going to be a breeder."

"Ok dad. Thanks."

Whole of the family ate their breakfast, did their morning routines and prepared themselves for pokemon catching.

"Dad we're ready." Stan called out.

"Stan, get my pokeballs. It's in the living room." Ash said.

Stan walked through the living and reached out the cabinet's knob. Inside he saw 4 pokeballs.

"Dad, I didn't know you had pokemons. What pokemons are inside your pokeballs?" Stan asked.

"A squirtle, pidegeotto, charizard and a bayleaf. When you and your brother are sleeping or doing your chores, I let them out and feed them. When I was young I had a pikachu but it got sick and died." Ash replied but as he said the last part, a tear fell down his eyes.

"Why are you hiding your pokemons?" Stan asked.

"My mind tells me to hide them from the both of you. I don't get it why I am hiding them, maybe father's intuition. But now, we are going to use myPokemon to help you catch your own pokemon." Ash said.

"One more thing dad. Why couldn't me and Kyle just go to the professor's lab and get one of those starter pokemons." Stan asked.

"Stan, you know professor is only going to give your starter pokemon when you are 10 years old." Ash said.

30 minutes later.

The 3 boys were trekking their way through the forrest. They caught glimpse of a few catterpie and kakunas that was sticking through the trees. Occoccasionally, they will see some seedots dangling from tree branches.

Kyle stopped in his tracks and pulled down his bag. He placed his hands inside the bag and pulled out a flat thing that looks like a mobile phone. He stood up and flicked the thing open. Suddenly the thing in Kyle's hand spoke.

"Seedot. Seedot attaches itself to a tree branch using the top of its head. It sucks moisture from the tree while hanging off the branch. The more water it drinks, the glossier this Pokémon's body becomes."

"Kyle where did you get that pokedex?" Ash asked.

"From the professor's desk." Kyle replied

"What did I told you about stealing?!" Ash angrily said.

"Sorry dad. It was so very tempting to have a stuff like this. I seen many trainers holding these device."

"Kyle you know you could get a free pokedex when you are already ten. When we get back home, you return that to the professor's office."

"Okay dad."

The three of them continued to walk along the forest. During their trip, Kyle is pointing at every pokemon and asking hos father if he could catch it.

"Kyle for thehundredth time, that Pokemon is too weak." Ash said.

"Dad please. It's been an hour and we are still empty handed." Kyle replied.

"Just wait okay. Just wait."

Another more hour has passed and the sky is getting dark. Dark clouds covered the sky and it blew a huge gust of wind. Suddenly drops of water began to pour and every second the rain drops pours more rapidly.

"Dad, it's raining." Stan said.

"I know. Let's find a shelter where we can stay." Ash replied.

"Dad I think there is a cave right there." Kyle said as he pointed his fingers in the north direction.

"Dad there are spearows behind us." Stan shouted.

"Ignore them. They must be heading towards the cave too." Ash replied.

"Dad the wind is too strong. It's carrying me away." Kyle shouted.

"Just hold on. Put your strength together." Ash said.

"Dad I can't waaaaah-" Kyle screamed as he was blown away by the wind.

"Stan go in the cave. I'll get Kyle back." Ash shouted.

"Okay dad. Be careful!"

Stan placed all his strength in his feet and ran towards the cave. Once inside he felt a cold breeze around his body.

"Damn storm. Showing up suddenly when you are doing something important." Stan said to himself.

Stan walked towards the corner, sat there and curled himself to conserve heat.

"Oooh. Ghastly. Oooh."

"What was that?!" Stan asked. Stan raised his head and looked around but he found no one.

"Ghastly! Ghastly!" another sound echoed through the cave walls.

"If you are out there, I'm not afraid of you. Show yourself!" Stan shouted.

"Ghastly!"

Stan stood up and looked everywhere. He saw a rock and picked it up.

"If you show up, I'll throw this rock at you!"

Stan walked deeper into the cave. He saw a blue light, glittering in the dark abyss. Stan walked to the source of the light. As he walked further he saw a bright blue Ghastly lying in the floor with smoke seeping on the underside.

"A blue Ghastly?.." Stan whispered to himself. (He figured it just now because of pokemon logic)

"Are you hurt? I got some bandage and a potion in my bag. Uncle brock taught me how to take care of an injured pokemon. So don't worry, you'll be better before you even know it."

Stan placed his bag on the floor and pulled out the bandage and potion. He grabbed the potion and sprayed it in the swelling area. After he sprayed the area, he grabbed the bandages and wrapped it around the area where he sprayed the potion.

"Your all patched up." Stan gladly said.

"Ghastly? Ghastly? Ghastly!"

"Ghastly, I thought all Ghastlys are dark violet so why are you blue? Wait why am I talking to you, Pokemon cannot talk."

Ghastly floated upwards and went into a wall. He placed one of his fangs on the wall and he began to scratch something on the wall."

"What are you doing? Stop you are going to hurt yourself."

The Ghastly still continued scrascratching the wall regardless of Stan's warning.

"Are you trying to write something?"

Stan lookedcarefully at the wall, watching every letters the Ghastly wrote.

"I'm unique to other ghastlys. I'm a shiny type. Is that what you are telling me?"

The ghastly nodded.

"I heard shiny types before but I never seen one. Dad said that he saw one when he was in Sinnoh."

Suddenly noises were in the cave entrance.

"Stan are you in here?" Ash said.

"Dad! I'm here." Stan shouted.

Stan glanced at ghastly "He is my father."

Stan grabbed ghastly and held him at his arm "Wow you're cold. Is that normal for you ghastlys?"

The ghastly nodded.

Stan stood up and walked towards his Dad's voice. Once he found his dad, he saw his brother Kyle shivering beside his Dad.

"I think we should catch pokemons later. I didn't there was a storm. If I'd known, i wouldn't let you catch pokemons today." Ash said.

"I- It's o-okay dad. I- I know you- you don't wa- want this. Any- anyway I gah- got a Spea- row." Kyle said.

"Let's go back to the ranch. The storm is gone but it's still dark. Maybe because we are in the eye of the storm so that means it's gonna rain soon." Ash said.

"Dad, I found a an injured ghastly so I worked on its wounds. He's here." Stan pointed at his side. "Can i catch it with my pokeball?"

"Wah- wow! A- a blue gah- ghastly." Kyle said.

"I know right" Stan said.

"It must be a shiny type. If you really wanted to catch Ghastly, you must ask him out or fight it with my pokemon until it passess out." Ash said.

"I don't want to fight it. It's already injured so..." Stan looked intently at ghastly "Do you want to be my pokemon?"

The ghastly nodded up and down.

"Dad how do I catch ghastly?" Stan asked.

"Here" Ash gave a pokeball to Stan. "Press the button on the middle of the pokeball and throw it at him.

Stan pressed the white button and threw it at ghastly. While in midair, the pokeball opened, ghastly turned into a red energy and the energy went inside the pokeball. The pokeball landed on the ground and made blinking noises. After the pokeball made 3 blinking sounds, the pokeball began to make a noise which meant success.

"Son im proud of you. Be the best breeder like what your uncle brock has become." Ash said. "Now that you are finished, let's head back to the ranch before a rain starts again."

"Before we go, here's a blanket for you Kyle." Stan threw a blanket at Kyle who still has rain water dripping at his nose.

"Thanks" Kyle replied.

The ketchum family stood up and ran towards the ranch. On the background a mysterious figure seems to be watching all what has happened from the start. The mysterious person grabbed his cloak and swayed it around his body and suddenly dissapearing into thin air. "I'll soon get my revenge on you!"


	2. Tying loose ends

I don't own Pokemon

The ketchum family was running in an open field. Their sound of their breaths is a sign that they really tired.

"Hurry it's going to rain soon." Ash said.

"I see the ranch!" Kyle said.

As they were running, they felt drops of water dampen theIr skin. As they felt the water, theIr pace of running began to go faster.

"It's raIning again! We are nearly there." Kyle said.

A few seconds later the trio barged into their house door nearly breaking it.

"Hoo! The best and worst birthday ever." Stan said.

"At least we got our very own Pokemons." kyle said.

"Dry yourselves. Let's eat the cake your grandmother sent you." ash said.

"Yes! Cake!" kyle cheered.

A few minutes later, the three of them were sitting in the table, with a large cake on the table and the tv open.

"Dad what is this cake made of?" Stan asked.

"Exported Sunflora and Sunkern powder. Why do you ask that?" Ash replied.

"Nothing just wondering." Stan said.

"Shh! Look at the news. It's uncle Gary." Kyle said.

"Hi my name is Jane and here our guest, the one and only Professor Gary Oak." the reporter in the tv said.

"Gary sure followed his Dad's footsteps. I wish professor Oak Is still alIve." Ash said to himself.

"Professor Gary, can you explain the sudden appearance of the storm that hit the whole kanto region?" the reporter said.

"Well the scans of my machine should have predicted the comIng storm but It's not. My hypothesis is maybe a bronzong is causing the storm." Gary said.

"I thought bronzong live in the sinnoh region?"

"Well the idea of the bronzong is just my hypothesis."

"Thank you professor Gary. Now we shall move on to the next news. A rivalry between the 2 Pokemon contest queen Miss May and Miss Dawn. Who shall win the grand platinum ribbon? We shall find out after a few commercials."

"Woah! Aunt May and Aunt Dawn!" Stan said.

A few hours later.

"It came out as a tie! I can believe it!" Kyle said.

"You boys take a bath and change into your pajamas. It's getting really late." Ash said.

"Is it really that late?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah it is really late. But before you sleep, feed your Pokemons. And for you Stan, I got a hyper potion in the cupboard. You should check your Ghastly for signs of infection." Ash said.

Ash placed his hands inside his pocket and pulled something. "Here, its you Uncle Brock's travelouge when he was with me." Ash gave the travelouge to Stan.

Stan grabbed the book. Suddenly his face blushed and his dick stiffened. "Ah- Wha- What's this?"

Kyle looked at the travelogue but instead of the face his brother is making, his face was a confused one.

"Give me that." Ash grabbed the travelouge. And the inStance his eyes laid upon the little book, his face blushed ffire-red. "Brock! Why would you spoil my kids!?"

Inside the travelouge were various picture of nurse joys and oficer Jennys lying in their bed naked.

2 hour later

"Good night!" Ash said.

"Goodnight dad!" Both of the twins said.

Ash flicked the lights off and closed the doors. The moment the door closed, Stan grabbed his Ghastly's Pokeball and freed the Ghastly in the inside.

"Ghastly I choose you." Stan said but quietly.

A red energy appeared and it formed into a Ghastly.

"Ghastly."

"Shhh... My brother is asleep. So did the hyper potion work?" Stan asked.

Ghastly nodded his gaseous head up and down.

"Since your still hurt, I prepared you a small bed." Stan said as he pointed the small bed beside his. "My father said to us when we were in the kitchen that he had a Pikachu once but he doesn't let it stay in his Pokeball. Due to that, the Pikachu easily got a disease and died. Sad huh?"

The Ghastly nodded. Suddenly the Ghastly floated upwards and he tackled Stan. Instead of feeling pain, Stan felt numbness and a chill in his stomach.

"Why did you do that for?" Stan asked.

Stan opened his eyes and he saw that his bedroom became warped; like the one that you see in a funhouse.

"What happened?" Stan asked.

"We are in the reverse dimension." A mysterious voice said.

Stan looked around but found no one except for his Ghastly.

"Where are you and who are you?" Stan shouted.

"Im beside you and you don't need to shout." The mysterious voice said.

Stan looked at his Ghastly and asked "Does the voice belong to you Ghastly?"

"Certainly do, yes." Ghastly said.

"Waahh! You can talk. A Pokemon can talk. I can't believe it!" Stan said.

"Sorry to startle you Mr. Stan but I can only talk in the reverse dimension."

"Am I dreaming? I must be dreaming."

"No you are not. I used a move only shiny Ghastlys can use, mirror jump. I simply opened the door within yourself. All humans have locked doors to the reverse dimension and the move mirror jump is the key to opening it."

"Why'd you sent me here?"

"When you told me about your dad's Pikachu, I wished that I can see him."

"If you wanted to see him, why did you also bring me here."

"It's the side effect of mirror jump. When I open someone's door, the owner of the door will also be sent to the reverse dimension."

"So is there anyway I could go back to the normal dimension?"

"Just go back to your body but when you do, you will lock the door and that results me being trapped in the reverse dimension. So I recommend you to wait for me or follow me."

"I don't want to be left out here. Sure I will follow you. But where will we find my dad's Pikachu?"

"Since your dad's Pikachu loves your dad really much, it should be near him and watching him."

"Woah, creepy."

"Remember, when we are in the reverse dimension, the gravity is low."

As Stan heard what his Ghastly said, he jumped and felt himself floating. He floated upwards until he hit the roof.

"Ow!"

"I said be careful."

"Okay, sorry."

Stan floated downwards and landed on his feet.

"Second, when you see Giratina, hide. He doesn't want living people in his dimension."

"Who's Giratina?"

"Giratina is the guardian of this dimension. Arceus banished him here when he began a killing spree. Also, you might see dead relatives. If you want to talk to them, tell them to me first. I must nullify their negative energy first so they will not feed on your life force."

"So you mean I can see my mom?"

"Your mom is dead?"

"Yeah. When she was sick when she was pregnant. She needed a torterra's fruit to cure her ailment but dad was too late. She died and we didn't have the chance to see her. We only saw her when dad showed us their picture when they were young. When they were still travelling with uncle brock."

"That's so sad. After we talk to your dad's Pikachu, we can search for your mom and talk to her."

"Okay."

The two of them left their bedroom and walked to ash' room.

"Ghastly why do you want to talk to Pikachu?" Stan asked

"I don't know. My sense says that there is something your dad is hiding and his Pikachu knows the truth."

"So you mean my dad is hiding a dark secret?"

"If you put it that way, yes."

"Okay, that makes me more interested in talking to Pikachu."

The two of them were now in front of Ash' bedroom. Stan grabbed the doorknob, twisted it and pushed it. The insides of the bedroom looks like warped funhouse. Everything was wrong. The lamp was floating, the cabinet is upside down, there was a black figure floating beside the bed and there was a Pikachu crying beside the black figure.

"There's the Pikachu but what's the thing beside it?" Stan asked.

"That's what your dad looks like in the reverse dimension. That's how all humans look like in the reverse dimension." Ghastly replied.

"How come I didn' see my body in our bedroom?"

"It's there. You must be very busy with our conversation that you didn't notice."

"Yeah, right. You say you want to talk to Pikachu, there he is."

"I must nullify his negative energy first."

Ghastly floated upwards and released a sudden burst of energy. The Pikachu's eyes suddenly opened and tears began to flow.

"We can talk to him now." Ghastly said.

"Why'd I feel so soft all of a sudden?" Stan asked.

"The positive energy that I used to nullify Pikachu's negative energy must have hit you too."

"When we get back to our dimension, could you do that to me everytime I go to sleep?"

"If you agree that everytime I do it, you must give me an oran berry."

"We have tons of oran shrubs. So I agree."

Stan and Ghastly walk towards the floating pikachu. Stan reached out his hand to touch the pikachu but suddenly it talked.

"How could you do that?" the pikachu said.

"How could you do what?" Stan asked.

The pikachu opened its eyes and stared at Stan.

"Ash you're here. I will never forget to what you did to your pokemons!" pikachu said.

"Sorry, Im not ash. Im his son, Stan." Stan said.

"You're lying!"

"No Im really his son. Stan is my dad!"

"He is really Ash' son. Im his pokemon." Ghastly said.

"So Ash is now an adult?" pikachu asked.

"About 38 years old." Stan replied.

"So I been sleeping for 13 years." Pikachu said.

"What do you mean sleeping? You're dead aren't you?" Stan said.

"Well Stan. When a pokemon runs out of positive energy, negative energy accumulates in their body and that makes them sleep. When I gave him my positive energy, pikachu woke up." Ghastly lectured.

"Thank for the lesson." Stan says sarcastically.

"So Stan how's your father? Is he repenting his sins? For what he had done to my fellow pokemons?" Pikachu asked.

"What do you mean his sins?" Stan question.

"That son of a poochyena! He didn't told you that the death of your mother was his bidding?"

"He killed my mom?!"

"Yes and my friend torterra!"

"I can't believe you. Dad loved my mom. We always go to her grave when it's her birthday."

"He killed his torterra and that results to your mother dying! Don't you see, indirectly killed your mom!"

"How could he do that? Dad didn't have a torterra. Even if he did, my dad wouldn't kill a torterra."

"So you want proof? Did he ever tell you one of his pokemons? Did he ever show you one?"

"Umm no. What is the proof in that?!"

"Professor Oak freed all the hundreds of pokemon your father had once he heard that his torterra died because of Ash. And hadn't told you yet that he killed professor oak. Your dad became outraged as he knew all his pokemons were freed so he killed the professor."

"How about the four pokemons in dad's pokeball?"

"Oh I know those. Those four were the only pokemons your father got and thse four killed themselves. I bet he keeps you away from those pokemons."

"Okay I give up. But why would my dad kill his torterra?"

"Because when I got sick and died, he grabbed all his pokemons from doctor oak and put them to harsh training. He did that because Im his only hope for being the pokemon champion. All that love and care for me is just for that stupid award. Now that all his pokemons are in very harsh condition, his torterra killed itself due to stress ash is putting on his pokemons. Professor Oak heard of this so he freed all the pokemons except for four. After that, he killed professor oak but the investigation about the incident was mysteriously dismissed. A few weeks later your mom turned out to be pregnant and shall born twins in 3 months. A few hours before the delivery of you and your brother, your mom got stung by a beedrill that stumbled in your house. It stung so bad that only a torterra fruit can heal your mother and with her pregnancy the sting became so fatal that she can only live up until when you were delivered. During that time, there was a huge storm so all the pc networks are offline and that means that a torterra fruit cannot be delivered to your home. After that all my energy was depleted and I was sent here in the reverse dimension to have eternal slumber until i was reborn.

"I can't believe it. My dad, a killer!" Stan said.

"Stan say to your dad that repent for his sins. I got no more time. The energy your ghastly gave me is running out. Say to him I miss him and say one last thing. Say to him that be the person from before. Remember thefirst time we met. Bye bye."

And with that pikachu's eye closed. Suddenly a load roar followed by an earthquake happened.

"I sense Giratina. The energy pikachu has been giving off must have attracted it." Ghastly said.

"What should we do?" Stan asked.

"Run to your bedroom and return to body."

"How about pikachu?"

"It's okay. Dead beings were left unharmed by Giratina."

Suddenly a burst of violet energy sliced the surroundings in half. The two of them ran across the hallway and into their bedroom. Another hyper beam was shot.

"Ghastly you go first. Quick!"

Ghastly phased into one of the black figures floating in mid-air. Stan turned around to see ghastly gone.

_"It's my turn."_

Stan looked at the two floating bodies. One must be his one must be Kyle's. A third streak of hyper beam was shot and it was stronger. Debris were flying around and a huge whole showed Giratina's face.

_"Where did Ghastly entered? I didn't saw him. Think! Im sleeping on the right side of the room so that's my body should be!"_

Stan looked at the black figure on the right and floated at it. Giratina shot another hyper beam but it nearly shot Stan when he phased through the body.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
